foxtrot_718fandomcom-20200213-history
Beginners
Beginners guide to Foxtrot, a place where anyone is welcome! 'Getting started ' Foxtrot ''guide designed for starting players. 'Create Account' ' *First you need to download Desktop Client & Updater to start playing. *After finished with downloading, to access client you need to lauch client updater by opening Foxtrot.jar file. *When updater finished connecting to the server, click the Play Now button to launch client. *Login using any username and password to create account. '''Starter-Pack Accounts that login the server for the first time, will receive a starter pack as a boost to start Foxtrot journey. ''' *2,500,000 Coins *1,000 Bronze Arrow *1,000 Rune Arrow *2,500 each Elemental Rune *1,200 Mind Rune *1,000 Chaos Rune *800 Death Rune *Iron Scimitar *Rune Scimitar *Dragon Scimitar *Dragon Dagger *Rune Boots *Rock Climbing boots *Culinaromancer's Gloves 10 *Rune Defender *Cape of Legends *Ava's Accumulator *Ranger Boots *Staff *Ancient staff *Wizard boots *Saradomin cape *Zamorak's unholy book '''Rules Make sure that you read and follow these rules or you may be sorry. #Do not spam message in game chat. #AFK Training or sitting idle is NOT allowed. #Do NOT abuse any bugs or glitches, please report them instead. #Harassment will NOT be tolerated. #Excessive bad language is prohibited. #Scamming will result in a trade-block or ban. #Please do not be disrespectful. #Just remember to be friendly and play fair! 'Leaning basics' Now that you have created your new account, its time to learn the game basics. 'Moving ' There are two ways to move in game. 'Key Shortcuts' Hotkeys that are used to ease the gameplay. 'Commands' In the game there are several commands avaible for the players. To use commands in game you need to type them on the chat, by putting :: or ;; (donators)'' in front of the command. Example: ::commands or ;;commands 'Teleports' ''In the game, player can select and view Quest Journal tab to see teleports. Teleports are used for quick accessing certain locations. 'Account Manager' In the game, player can select and view Quest Journal tab to see account manager and all of its content. 'Starting out your adventure' Introducing you to the gameplay of Foxtrot! 'Training Skills' Training skills is essential to gaining experience in them and improving their levels. There are 25 skills in all in Foxtrot, all of which can be trained up to level 120. Mastering these skills is essential to becoming the complete, a great and famous adventurer. For more information about skills, see Skill Training. 'Prestige' Prestiging means training combat stats to 99 (Excluding Summoning), then reseting them back to level 1 to advance in prestige level by typing Prestige command on the game chat. Prestige can be advanced up to level 10 and after each level, player will receive certain amount of prestige points. For more information, see Prestige. 'Monsters' There are bunch of boss monsters in Foxtrot that can be defeated. Defeating them for is one of main things to do in game, by doing so the player can experience in combat, have powerfull weapons and armour. For more information about boss monsters, see Boss Strategies. 'Minigames' These are also known as activies, minigames are avaible to the players as a means to gain experience, gather items or simply have fun! These can be repeated and can yield great rewards for those who master them. For more information, see Minigames. 'Money Making' For more information about making money, see Money Making. 'Home' Home area is located on the roof top of Burhope Castle. This is the main place of Foxtrot, there you begin your journey and most of the shops are located here. 'Travel' Travelling to home happens by typing Home command. 'Features' *There are many shops in home area, which you can access by talking to characters shown in map below. *At home you are able to change your characters appearance. *There is ornate chest at home, that players can use crystal keys on to choose rewards. *Players can get a boss contracts and when completing them, player will receive decent amount of money. *Skills that are often trained at home are Crafting, Prayer, Construction, Firemaking and Smithing. **There is one altar, which player can use bones on to gain Prayer experience or pray on to renew prayer points. **There is workbench, which players can spend planks on to gain Construction experience. **There are 2 bonfires in total, which players can use logs on for Firemaking experience. **There is a furnance, which players can smelt ores on to make bars and four anvils, which players can use bars on to make items and by doing so player will receive Smithing experience. 'Locations' Locations of characters and objects, they are pointed by numbers in the map on the right. #Bank booth is an object, that player can use to access bank and use it to store any items or coins, usually there is Banker standing behind it. #Eva is a Manager of the FoxTrot, you can talk to her if you want to know more about the server. She also helds Prestige Point Shop, PvP Points Store and also you can change your appearance by talking to her. #Wayne's Melee Shop #Furnance is an object, that player can use ores on to make bars and to gain Smithing experience. #Anvil is an object, that player can use bars on to make items and to gain Smithing experience. #Bonfire is an object, that player can use logs on to gain Firemaking experience. #Bob is owner of the Woodcutting & Mining Store. #Lowe is owner of the Archer Shop. #Hetty is owner of the Magic Shop. #Ornate Chest is an object, player can use crystal keys on to loot rewards. #Altar is an object, that player can use bones on to gain Prayer experience or pray on to renew prayer points. #Father Aereck is owner of the Bones Shop, which you will use to train Prayer and he can also change Spell and Prayer book for you. #Captain of the Guard is considered as Contractor, he is offering a boss contracts. Player rewarded with decent amout of money after succefully completing the contract. #Workbench is an object, that player can use planks on to gain Construction experience. #Estate Agent is owner of the Construction Supplies Shop. #Jatix is owner of the Herblore Shop. #Harry is owner of the Potion Shop. #Shopkeeper is owner of the General Store. #Xuan is the one who is running the Loyalty Point Shop and Overrides Store. #Rommik is owner of the Crafting Shop. #Thessalia is owner of the Skillcape Store. #Fairy is owner of the High Value Items Shop.